New Moon in Vegas
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le concours sur la marginalité du forum DAL. Bella/Edward/Emmett. Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste toujours à Vegas, non ?


Marginality Contest

Nom de plume : SoSweetySoCrazy

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où les concours sont organisés. Merci à toutes pour vos votes.

Attention aux lemons.

* * *

**New Moon in Vegas**

_**Las Vegas – Vendredi soir : 20h30**_

**POV Bella**

J'ouvris la porte arrière du New Moon et pénétrai dans le couloir menant à la salle principale, profitant du silence régnant dans l'atmosphère. Le club n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 21h le vendredi, à ce moment-là c'était généralement le coup de feu surtout pour un début de week-end, ce silence était assez rare et il fallait donc en profiter. Je saluais les filles en train de se préparer dans les loges et en fis de même avec les garçons derrière le bar. Je montais aussitôt à l'étage vérifier les derniers préparatifs avant l'ouverture.

Emmett m'attendait devant la porte pour me faire les dernières recommandations et nous pénétrâmes dans mon bureau.

- **Bonsoir Bella ! La moitié des tables sont réservées ce soir et nous avons deux enterrements de vie de garçon. Beaucoup trop de mecs en perspective. Je suppose que tu préfères que je fasse entrer plus de filles et que je trie les mecs non ?**

**- Em, je commence à être trop prévisible, **plaisantai-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.** Je me fie à ton jugement, je veux juste éviter des problèmes comme la semaine dernière. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de mauvaise pub en ce moment alors qu'on a de plus en plus de monde. Tu peux laisser rentrer les habitués mais c'est tout.**

**-Ok, tiens ma belle, voici les CV pour le poste de videur. Si je peux me permettre, je t'ai mis celui que je préfère tout au début. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen et je l'ai rencontré par hasard mercredi soir sur le Strip alors qu'il venait de sauver une jeune femme d'une agression. Il a un air d'un bad boy au premier abord mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. Il vient passer l'entretien demain après-midi, il a vraiment besoin de ce boulot. Les deux autres ne m'inspirent pas trop, ils ont des gueules de pervers. Il faut vraiment que tu me trouves un second au plus vite car je ne peux plus gérer la foule.**

**- Je sais que tu as besoin de renfort Emmett, je les recevrais donc tous les trois demain après-midi. Et ils feront un essai demain soir. Bon allez au boulot, bon courage à toute à l'heure.**

Il hocha la tête puis me laissa me changer et me préparer pour ce soir.

Vous vous posez des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai trente-deux ans et depuis cinq ans je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un club select de striptease appelé le New Moon situé dans la ville du péché absolu. Je fais moi-même partie des danseuses car j'adore me mettre en scène.

J'ai toujours eu une passion pour la danse et après m'être aperçue que le sexe était plutôt vendeur, je me suis dit que monter un club de striptease ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée. Enfin pas pour tout le monde apparemment. Mes parents, puritains dans l'âme, avaient très mal pris la nouvelle et m'avaient clairement mise à la porte qualifiant mon projet de « totalement immoral ».

A vingt-trois ans, je me retrouvais donc à la porte de ma maison à Phoenix, sans famille et sans un sou, et j'avais donc décidé de partir vivre à Las Vegas. Ne vous apitoyez pas sur mon sort, mes parents sont des abrutis et ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil.

Il m'a fallu quatre ans et de nombreux petits boulots pour parvenir à mes fins. Quatre ans et une méga chance au jeu qui m'a permise d'amasser un bon paquet d'argent pour ouvrir le club.

L'affaire s'est avérée plutôt florissante mais attention, chez moi, il y a une règle d'or incontournable, jamais de sexe dans le club. Les filles se déshabillent mais jamais intégralement pour ne pas trop tenter les clients. Leurs shows sont toujours chorégraphiés au millimètre près et tout est prévu pour que le client en redemande. Ce qu'elles font en dehors de l'établissement, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais à l'intérieur, je ne tolère pas de débordements. J'ai donc une réputation de patronne au sale caractère mais bon je vis très bien avec.

Les clients sont triés sur le volet, riches de préférence, par Emmett, mon bras droit et videur à l'entrée de l'établissement. Le club compte six superbes danseuses à temps plein : Rosalie, Zafrina, Angela, Irina, Tanya et Kate. J'engage de temps en temps d'autres danseuses les soirs de semaine mais le week-end, c'est un méga show chaque soir.

L'ouverture approche et je descends au bar pour voir si tout est prêt. Je suis accueillie par mes trois barmen : James, Jacob et Tyler. Ne nous voilons pas la face, ils n'ont pas été engagés pour leur talent avec le shaker, même si c'est un plus certain, ils sont surtout là pour leur physique ravageur. Qui dit beaux mecs dit plus de clientes. L'avantage de l'établissement tient essentiellement sur la beauté de mes employés : les hommes bavent sur les danseuses pendant que les femmes commandent les boissons au bar tentées par mes apollons. Et moi je compte les billets en fin de soirée.

Las Vegas est un univers impitoyable qui ne laisse pas la place à l'amateurisme ni aux personnes émotives. C'est pour cela que je me suis forgée une carapace en béton. Le business reste ma priorité, je ne sors jamais, mais à force de faire passer le travail en premier, je m'aperçois que la plupart des gens me prennent pour une personne froide, asociale voire bizarre.

En vérité, depuis que mes parents m'ont virée, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas d'amis encore moins de petit ami. On va dire qu'Emmett est tout ce que j'ai de plus proche. C'était un beau blond, grand et musclé, au regard tendre et si je ne m'écoutais pas… Enfin il est surtout mon employé et comme je le disais précédemment, les émotions ne doivent pas avoir leur place dans la ville de la luxure.

En général, le show commence par mon numéro de présentation, tout en douceur et langueur. Les trois sœurs, Kate, Tanya et Irina entraient en scène. On aurait dit qu'elles sortaient d'un magazine de mode : blondes, 1m80, formes généreuses. Leur numéro de pole dance enflammait les clients et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Elles restaient au club car elles se faisaient un max de pourboires en plus du salaire que je leur versais, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne partaient pas alors qu'elles pourraient faire autre chose.

Puis s'ensuivit le numéro de Zafrina et d'Angela, pur remake du film Flashdance et je peux vous dire que les clients adoraient se faire mouiller surtout par ces deux brunettes, toutes innocentes et malicieuses à la fois. La soirée se terminait avec Rosalie, une blonde pulpeuse, qui exécutait un numéro tout droit sorti d'un cabaret, à la fois érotique et sensuel, bref de quoi embraser les derniers clients résistants. La mécanique était bien rôdée et les clients en redemandaient à chaque fois.

Tyler, Jacob et James avaient dû calmer les ardeurs des amis des futurs mariés ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que nous avions vraiment besoin d'un deuxième videur. Emmett ne pouvait pas tout faire, il avait besoin d'aide. Il était près de 2h30, j'attendais que les filles partent, il fallait que je parle à James avant de fermer. Une fois, les filles, Tyler et Jacob congédiés, j'en profitais pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

**- James, je crois que nous avons un problème. **Commençai-je doucement mais fermement. **Tu connais mes règles n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bella, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. **Rétorqua-t-il surpris.

**- Si c'était le cas, je devrais te virer et tu le sais. Donc soit tu arrêtes de la dévorer du regard soit je vais devoir changer tes horaires.**

**- Non, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je préfère travailler de nuit, promis je ne le ferai plus. **Me supplia-t-il l'âme en peine.

**- Ce que je ne veux surtout pas c'est que tu empêches les clients d'en profiter et ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois refuser aux clients une danse privée avec Angela. Si on perd le client, on perd de l'argent et franchement ça me pose un sérieux problème. Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, je ne veux plus avoir une seule remarque d'un client mécontent tout ça parce que tu craques sur une des danseuses. C'est le premier et dernier avertissement. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? **

**- Oui Bella. **Confirma-t-il tout penaud.

**- Très bien. Bonne nuit James à demain.**

Ca me faisait chier de devoir réprimander James car c'était un excellent employé et je ne voulais en aucun cas le perdre. Il était très charmeur et gentil avec tout le monde. Mais il était trop protecteur avec les danseuses en particulier Angela pour qui il avait un faible incontestable. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre de l'argent à cause d'un béguin, l'établissement commençait tout juste à avoir une bonne renommée dans la ville et tous problèmes engendreraient de graves conséquences. Je saluais Emmett qui faisait la fermeture et rentrais chez moi.

J'habitais à côté du club, juste derrière en fait. Je n'avais pas tellement sommeil et décidais de consulter les trois dossiers des videurs.

Je gardais le fameux Edward pour la fin puisque c'était sans doute lui que je prendrais, Emmett avait un excellent jugement, il ne se trompait jamais, mais je me devais de donner une chance aux deux autres : Royce King et Demetri Volturi.

J'examinais les deux CV, ils avaient l'air plutôt doué. Emmett m'avait laissé un post-it, je recevais Royce à 15h, Demetri à 15h30 et Edward à 16h le lendemain.

Il devait être environ 4h quand je tombais comme une masse sur mon lit.

**oOo^O^oOo**

_**Samedi : 16h**_

Demetri venait juste de partir et Edward attendait que je fasse un signe à Emmett pour rentrer. J'avais hâte de voir Royce et Demetri à l'œuvre. Royce m'avait semblé étrange, ce type ne m'inspirait pas du tout mais nous verrions cela ce soir, par contre Demetri avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise car il avait déjà bossé dans des clubs.

Il ne manquait plus que l'entretien du fameux Edward dont Emmett ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Je fis un signe de la main à Emmett pour qu'il le laisse rentrer.

Edward rentra et mon cœur eut un raté.

_Putain de merde, achevez-moi de suite !_

Il devait faire environ 1m90, tout en muscles, vêtu d'un jean brut et d'une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux en pétard avaient des teintes de brun et de roux. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut son regard émeraude qui me pénétra jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon corps. Il était tellement sexy que s'il m'avait pris là tout de suite sur la table, je n'aurais pu dire non.

Me reprenant aussitôt pour ne pas montrer mon trouble, je lui tendis la main qu'il me serra d'une poigne ferme. Je fus prise de frissons à son toucher, un courant électrique traversa mon corps de part en part. Il fait chaud tout à coup ou c'est moi ?

_T'es dans la merde ma vieille !_

Je lui intimai de s'asseoir tandis qu'il me fit un petit sourire timide.

**- Alors Edward, racontez-moi votre parcours. Comment avez-vous atterri à Las Vegas ?**

Tandis qu'il me racontait un petit peu sa vie, je m'aperçus que ce dieu grec avait une multitude de tatouages, la chemise blanche laissant apparaître les traces des dessins sur sa peau. Je pouvais seulement distinguer un signe chinois derrière son oreille et…

Il s'interrompit un instant me voyant le reluquer.

**- Je vois que mes tatouages ne vous laissent pas indifférente. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois.** Plaisanta-t-il.

**- Combien en avez-vous ?**

**- Une bonne dizaine je dirai. J'ai commencé à 18 ans mais je viens d'avoir 35 ans, il est temps d'arrêter car j'estime en avoir assez.**

**- Oh.**

**- Chacun a une signification bien particulière, évoquant un moment marquant de ma vie. Mon préféré reste le code barre que j'ai sur le poignet. **Me signifia-t-il en me montrant l'intérieur de son poignet. **Celui-là je l'ai fait faire en prison.**

**- Vous avez fait de la prison ? **M'offusquai-je aussitôt.

Non mais Emmett a perdu la tête ou quoi ?

**- Oui mais c'était pour une bonne raison mais pas celle que vous imaginez.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'imagine ? **Rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

**- Vous pensez que j'ai tué quelqu'un ou volé quelque chose mais c'est faux. Ma mère Carmen s'est remariée quand j'ai eu 20 ans. Je faisais mes études à l'université et ne rentrais que très peu à la maison. Mais j'avais quand même remarqué qu'Aro, mon beau-père, était un vrai connard de part son attitude. Un soir, Alice, ma petite sœur, qui avait 17 ans à l'époque, m'a appelé en pleurs. Aro avait apparemment bu un coup de trop et l'avait prise pour un punching-ball.**

**- Mon Dieu ! **Soufflai-je en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche, imaginant la jeune fille se faire rouer de coups.

**- Je lui ai donc fait comprendre qu'on ne devait jamais lever la main sur une femme et encore moins sur ma petite sœur. Je lui ai défoncé la tronche mais ce con a porté plainte contre moi. Résultat : six mois de prison pour coups et blessures volontaires. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu croire ses propres enfants. Ma sœur a pu trouver un foyer d'accueil et s'en est bien sortie puisqu'elle est styliste pour un grand groupe de mode à New York. Quant à moi, mon casier judiciaire ne m'a jamais permis de trouver un boulot stable. Les employeurs ont toujours peur des ex-taulards donc j'erre de ville en ville. J'ai finalement décidé de venir à Las Vegas pour voir ce que je pouvais trouver. Je me suis dit que la ville du péché serait peut-être un peu plus indulgente avec moi.**

Alors qu'il me racontait son histoire, je fus prise d'une terrible envie de le consoler. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, le pauvre. On se ressemblait d'une certaine façon. Sous ses aspects de gros dur, je suis sûre que c'était un tendre.

**- Vous savez, je vis au motel du coin, tout ce que je demande c'est un boulot stable pour pouvoir enfin me poser quelque part. Je sais que je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi, j'ai l'air d'un bad boy avec tous mes tatouages et mon langage un peu brut de décoffrage, traitez-moi de ****marginal**** si ça vous chante mais vous savez, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences car elles sont parfois trompeuses. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me donne ma chance. Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que vous ne soyez pas déçue.**

Et bien disons qu'il était plutôt convaincant et je décidais de lui laisser sa chance comme les autres.

**- Ok beau gosse, tu auras ta chance ce soir, viens à 20h30. **Déclarai-je alors.

**- Merci Miss Swan, vous ne le regretterez pas.** Dit-il d'un ton solennel en me tendant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

A son contact, je ressentis à nouveau cette décharge électrique. Quelle étrange sensation ! Il parut également surpris par cette tension survoltée. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'apostrophai avant qu'il parte.

**- Au fait, Edward, ici, tout le monde se tutoie alors appelle-moi Bella. **Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le vis rougir face à mon geste et cela me fit sourire.

**- D'accord Miss S… D'accord Bella, à ce soir.**

Et bien la soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

_**Samedi soir : 20h30**_

J'étais arrivée un peu plus tôt afin de mettre au point le déroulement de la soirée avec Emmett. Ce soir, il aurait trois videurs à gérer et le plus performant aurait la place. J'avais également briefé tout le personnel afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par les nouveaux. Edward arriva en premier suivi par Demetri. Je leur présentai tout le monde avant qu'Emmett ne les embarque pour les former.

Royce pointa son nez alors qu'il était presque l'heure de l'ouverture. Je lui fis donc faire le tour du propriétaire assez rapidement, n'appréciant pas les gens en retard, il eut droit à un rappel à l'ordre en bonne et due forme. Par contre, je n'appréciais pas du tout sa façon de regarder les danseuses, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient ses proies. Beurk !

J'en profitais pour prendre cinq minutes avec mes trois nouvelles recrues pour leur expliquer ma vision des choses mais surtout mes règles.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Nous avions pas mal de monde pour un samedi soir. Beaucoup de danses privées étaient demandées soit entre deux numéros soit tout au long de la soirée. Mes filles avaient beaucoup de succès mais j'avais eu également quelques demandes. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante. Il fallait avoir des envies totalement loufoques pour me vouloir !

Les cinq boxes privés étaient en fond de salle et j'avais demandé à Royce de s'en occuper l'espace d'une heure. Je sortis du mien ayant terminé ma danse, fis un signe à Royce pour lui indiquer que Rosalie n'était pas encore sortie. J'étais bien contente d'avoir du renfort ce soir, la sécurité des filles étaient une de mes priorités et avoir un videur de plus pour surveiller les boxes, au cas où, était un soulagement.

Je m'accoudais sur une des tables hautes et profitais d'une pause bien méritée.

**- Je crois que deux videurs ne seraient pas de trop en fait vu l'affluence du week-end.** Déclara Emmett derrière mon épaule tout en me servant un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

**- Merci. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Ca nous permettrait d'ouvrir un soir de plus et de faire plus de shows privés. Je vais y réfléchir Em'. Comment se débrouillent-ils ?**

**- Demetri et Edward sont plutôt doués, ils comprennent vite les choses, je pense qu'ils pourraient très bien convenir tous les deux. Par contre Royce a un sérieux souci psychologique si tu veux mon avis. Je ne vais pas le lâcher de la soirée, il ne me dit rien qui vaille.**

**- Fais attention et aux moindres soucis, il dégage. **

**- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. **Assura-t-il. **Au fait j'adore ce petit bustier rouge, il te va très bien. **Rajouta-t-il tout en me souriant d'un air coquin.

- **Emmett.** Grognai-je.

**- Et ce n'est qu'un constat,** me dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, **il faudra bien un jour que tu finisses par accepter les compliments ma belle.**

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand des bruits étranges se firent entendre vers les boxes privés.

**- Non mais lâchez-moi, ça va pas la tête !** Hurla Rosalie.

Nous nous précipitâmes vers les cris et découvrîmes Royce sur Rosalie en train de lui arracher ses vêtements et elle se débattant tant bien que mal. Ni une ni deux, Emmett attrapa Royce et le rua de coups.

**- Espèce de petit enfoiré. Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'agresser des filles. **Grogna-t-il de son regard de tueur tandis qu'il le raccompagnait à la porte.

**- Ca va Rose ? **Demandai-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Oui vous êtes arrivés à temps. Merci. **Sanglota-t-elle.

**- Je te promets qu'il ne reviendra plus t'importuner.**

**- Merci Bella, finalement tu n'es pas si méchante. **

**- Peut-être, mais c'est un secret, me faire passer pour la méchante reste mon seul moyen de crédibilité, alors garde-ça pour toi, d'accord ? **Souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

Emmett revint et raccompagna Rosalie chez elle. Je décidai de fermer plus tôt après ce fâcheux évènement, plus personne n'avait la tête à travailler. Nous fermions ainsi à minuit.

Demetri et Edward firent la fermeture avec moi.

**- Bon les garçons étant donné que la soirée a été écourtée, je vous accorde un deuxième essai demain soir. Donc à demain 20h30. Bonne nuit.**

Chacun partit de son côté l'air ravi de revenir le lendemain et moi-même je longeais mon établissement pour rejoindre mon appartement. Sauf que je n'atteignis jamais celui-ci.

**- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai pété un plomb mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Laisse-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie. **Supplia Royce les yeux injectés de sang.

**- C'est impossible Royce, tu as agressé Rosalie et elle va porter plainte. Tu n'as pas simplement dérapé, tu l'as agressée, merde ! **Rétorquai-je sous la colère.

**- Oh elle n'attendait que ça de se faire baiser cette sale chienne et toi aussi d'ailleurs.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, je reçus une gifle mémorable et je me retrouvais contre le mur à moitié sonnée avec les mains tenues fermement tandis qu'il commençait à me déshabiller. Son corps était collé contre le mien et je me préparais à subir mille sévices. Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite si ce n'est qu'un torse musclé et chaud me portait et que j'étais bien.

Je me retrouvais installée dans un lit moelleux et m'endormis instantanément.

**oOo^O^oOo**

_**Dimanche après-midi**_

Je me réveillais dans un lit douillet qui n'était pas le mien. J'essayais de me remémorer les évènements de la veille jusqu'à l'agression de Royce.

**- Royce !** Grognai-je alors que je passais ma main sur ma joue encore douloureuse.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Royce ne fera plus de mal à personne. **Murmura Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit près de moi.

**- Je suis où ?**

**- Dans ma chambre. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je suis rentré ici mais comme je n'étais pas tranquille, j'ai décidé de vérifier que tu rentrais bien chez toi et c'est là que j'ai vu Royce te gifler et essayer de te violer. J'ai quelque peu perdu mon sang froid et après ce qu'Emmett lui avait mis et moi après, je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera. J'ai attendu que la police arrive et leur ai expliqué les évènements. Apparemment ce n'était pas son premier coup d'essai, il faudra que toi et Rosalie alliez au poste pour déposer plainte lundi. Il risque pas mal de prison, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce connard. Vu que tu étais évanouie et que je ne savais pas où tu habitais, je t'ai ramenée au motel.**

**- Merci Edward. Tu es arrivé à temps si jamais…**

**- Chut, n'en dis pas plus, ça va aller maintenant. **Chuchota-t-il de sa voix timbrée de velours.

Je remarquai alors qu'il était torse nu, je pus apprécier ses tatouages et particulièrement ce dragon qui partait de ses omoplates et qui terminait sur sa ceinture abdominale taillée en V. Je vous ai dit qu'il était sexy ? Et que le diable me l'avait envoyé pour me tenter ?

Il remarqua mon regard langoureux et me fit un sourire en coin. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, je me noyais littéralement dans cet océan d'émeraude. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux initia le mouvement mais je me retrouvai alors dans une étreinte douce et chaude. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un baiser hautement sensuel. Je répondis aussitôt et passa ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Nos langues se mêlèrent, s'apprivoisèrent lentement puis entrèrent dans une bataille acharnée pour savoir laquelle des deux gagnerait. Mais ce fut sans fin, aucun de nous deux ne lâchait l'affaire. Je grimpai sur Edward et me collai contre lui pour lui montrer mon irrépressible envie tout en parcourant ses muscles de mes doigts envieux. J'étais en manque, je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis si longtemps et je voulais clairement qu'il me prenne là tout de suite et que ce soit bestial.

Je me frottai alors sans vergogne contre sa verge bien en forme. Il grogna et entreprit de caresser mon corps, ses mains me rendirent complètement folle. Je me relevai juste un instant, le temps de lui enlever son boxer et en fis de même avec le mien. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai sa longueur et la fis caresser mon entrée humide mais il m'arrêta dans mon mouvement alors que j'étais prête à l'accueillir dans ma grotte.

**- Attends deux secondes ma belle.** Me dit-il à bout de souffle tandis qu'il se levait.

Je ne comprenais pas, il m'allumait et me rejetait après. C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'est quand je le vis attraper le préservatif dans un tiroir que l'ampoule s'éclaira dans mon cerveau. Mais quelle abrutie ! J'avais totalement oublié de nous protéger, il faut dire aussi qu'il avait anéanti toutes mes réflexions avec son corps à damner un saint…

Une fois équipé, il se réinstalla sur son lit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je m'accrochai à son cou et caressai sa chevelure soyeuse. Puis n'en pouvant plus, je m'empalai sur son chibre. Nous geignîmes à l'unisson sous les sensations extrêmes. Il bougea frénétiquement rentrant et sortant de mon antre brûlant. Il tenait mes hanches tellement fermement que j'étais persuadée qu'il voulait me marquer au fer rouge.

Nous explosâmes quelques instants plus tard dans de puissants cris de bonheur. Il continuait de bouger en moi afin de faire durer le plaisir et un second orgasme me fit totalement perdre pied. J'étais euphorique, je planais dans l'extase. Ca avait été trop bon et j'en voulais encore. Mais lorsque je vis la pendule, je compris qu'il fallait aller travailler, il était 18h et je devais me changer et aller au club. Le dimanche, nous ouvrions à 20h.

**- Merde, je suis en retard.** Dis-je en sortant du lit.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et m'habillais à la hâte.

**- C'est vrai que tu as pas mal dormi, le choc certainement. Mais tu t'en vas déjà ? Ca y est, tu as tiré ton coup et tu m'abandonnes ? **Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

**- Mais non idiot, je te signale que toi aussi tu dois aller bosser.**

- **Oui chef, je le sais, mais nous avons peut-être encore un peu de temps pour un second round, non ?** Supplia-t-il avec une moue de chiot battu.

**- Désolée chéri, il va falloir que tu attendes plus tard dans la soirée. **

Il m'attrapa juste avant que je franchisse la porte.

**- Tu ne croyais pas partir sans me dire au revoir comme il se doit quand même ?**

J'allais répliquer mais il me cloua le bec en scellant sa bouche à la mienne. Sa langue jouait érotiquement avec la mienne et cette intensité me coupa le souffle. Sa bouche avait vraiment un goût de paradis, une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on voulait automatiquement renouveler l'expérience.

Il me relâcha au moment où nous suffoquions.

**- Voilà qui est mieux ma beauté. Je suis déjà en manque de ta petite chatte si serrée. Je ne me contenterai pas que d'un second tour ce soir. A toute à l'heure.** Déclara-t-il d'un sourire plein de promesses.

Je sortis de sa chambre dans un état second. Il m'avait clairement allumée et je ne sais pas comment j'allais tenir toute la soirée alors que je l'avais à portée de mains. Grrrrr !

J'eus juste le temps de prendre une douche et parvins à camoufler tant bien que mal ce bleu sur ma joue. J'arrivais vers 19h au New Moon. Emmett était déjà là et je le saluais. Je montais me changer et mis une tenue sexy : jupe noire en cuir et bustier assorti. Simple mais provoquant.

Emmett arriva alors que je terminais mon maquillage.

**- Salut ma belle. Bon je pense que ce soir, ce sera plus tranquille. Personne n'a remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier.**

**- Bon c'est une bonne nouvelle.** Rétorquai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Il effleura légèrement ma joue douloureuse dans une caresse apaisante. Il la fixa intensément l'air tendu.

**- C'est quoi ça ? Qui t'a fait ça ?** Gronda-t-il énervé.

**- Royce est revenu hier soir et a voulu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé… avec moi.**

**- Putain je vais lui faire la peau à ce connard !** Hurla-t-il les poings serrés.

**- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Edward est arrivé à temps et la police a mis King sous les verrous.**

**- Dès le début, je le sentais pas ce type, j'aurais jamais dû le faire rentrer ici. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça.** Décocha-t-il plein de remords.

**- Hey c'est rien. C'est juste un bleu. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un sale type.**

**- En tout cas, il aurait pu te faire beaucoup plus de mal et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. **Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il encadrait mon visage et me caressait les joues tendrement.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, caressa mes lèvres de son pouce et me contempla de ses prunelles incandescentes. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

- **Emmett…** Soufflai-je doucement.

**- Oui je sais Bella. On ne mélange pas le boulot et le privé. Mais j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps… Juste un baiser s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin…**

Il m'enlaça et caressa mes lèvres avec sa bouche. Ce baiser était délicieux mais fut de courte durée. Emmett devait certainement penser que me pousser dans mes retranchements n'était pas une solution. Il me fit un immense sourire et s'en alla.

La soirée se passa sans anicroche, les filles faisaient magnifiquement le show. J'avais finalement décidé de ne pas participer n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à danser ce soir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Par contre, je pus remarquer tour à tour les regards brûlants que me lançaient Emmett et Edward. J'étais dans la merde…

La fin de la soirée approchait et je redoutais de me retrouver avec l'un ou l'autre. Il faudrait bien que je fasse un choix. A un moment donné, je les vis discuter tranquillement tout en me regardant. Ca sentait pas bon pour moi. Ils parlaient de moi, j'étais mal, moi qui n'aimais pas les situations compliquées, j'y avais mis les deux pieds dedans sans le vouloir.

J'avais finalement décidé de garder Edward, bien sûr, mais également Demetri, pour être sûre de ne plus courir de danger. Je leur avais donc indiqué qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe. Nous avions tous fêté ça autour d'un verre juste avant la fermeture.

Il était désormais 3h du matin. Emmett et Edward s'assuraient de tout fermer. Et moi je faisais un peu de rangement en attendant Edward. J'arrangeai le dernier box quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et un baiser dans mon cou.

**- Tu as terminé ma beauté ? **M'interrogea une voix de velours.

Je me retournai pour embrasser Edward.

**- Emmett a tout fermé. Il ne reste plus que nous deux et si tu me faisais une petite danse ?**

Je commençai alors une danse sensuelle autour de la barre et lui s'était assis pour profiter du spectacle. A chaque fois, que je m'approchai de lui, je lui ôtai un de ses vêtements. Il se retrouva vite nu face à moi. Il ne tarda pas à attraper son membre tendu pour se masturber pendant mon effeuillage. Il me fixa comme s'il allait me manger toute crue. Le voir se caresser m'émoustilla au plus haut point. J'en eus vite assez de ce petit jeu entre nous et m'installai à califourchon sur lui quémandant ma délivrance. Mais il en décida autrement.

Il nous souleva tous les deux et m'assit sur le petit bar du box et se glissa entre mes jambes. Il lécha chacune de mes lèvres comme pour en apprécier chaque saveur. Je fermais les yeux sous les sensations. Il ne me restait plus que mon soutien-gorge et mon string. Et ce dernier était totalement trempé.

Je sentis alors un baiser au creux de mon cou ce qui me fit rouvrir mes yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Emmett se trouvait derrière le bar en train de picorer mon cou. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille et le suça ce qui me fit gémir. Il détacha mon soutien-gorge et empauma mes seins dans une délicieuse caresse tandis qu'Edward câlinait l'intérieur de mes cuisses tout en m'enlevant mon string.

**- Ce soir, tu n'es plus notre patronne. Tu es juste Bella, une magnifique jeune femme qui a besoin de plaisir. Laisse-nous te faire du bien ma belle.** Susurra Emmett à mon oreille tout en titillant mes mamelons.

Tous les deux me regardèrent plein d'espoir et je ne pus que consentir à cette soirée d'un hochement de tête. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour continuer leurs caresses sur mon corps. J'étais chaude comme la braise face à ses quatre mains s'activant sur moi. Edward attaqua les hostilités en passant sa langue entre mes replis humides.

Emmett caressait toujours ma poitrine tout en léchant mes épaules par de petits coups de langues. Je ressentais déjà les prémices de l'orgasme se construire en moi tellement c'était bon. Emmett taquina mon clitoris de ses doigts et Edward pénétra sa langue dans mes chairs, leurs deux caresses simultanées m'envoyèrent très loin dans un cri libérateur.

**- Ce n'est pas encore fini Bella.** Soupira Edward alors que je me remettais difficilement de ma jouissance.

Ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux, deux beaux gosses rien que pour moi, je ne pus que leur faire un sourire coquin tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Edward s'équipa d'un préservatif et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Emmett nous regarda faire l'amour tout en jouant avec son gland.

**- J'ai besoin de plus les garçons. **Avouai-je alors toute haletante.

- **Que veux-tu ma belle ?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Ta queue dans ma bouche. **

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Il m'allongea sur le bar et s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Je taquinai son gland de ma langue et le suçai fermement tout en appliquant un mouvement sec avec ma main à la base de son sexe. Edward devant cette vision érotique adopta une cadence soutenue et me pilonna littéralement.

**- Oh putain c'est trop bon. **Souffla Edward.

**- Tu aimes m'avoir dans ta si belle bouche** **?** Questionna Emmett en nage alors qu'il effectuait un constant va-et-vient dans celle-ci.

**- Oui encore.** Implorai-je pour tous les deux alors que je sentais le plaisir me submerger.

Edward caressa mon bouton de rose ce qui me fit décoller. Tous les deux suivirent l'un après l'autre face à ma délivrance. Edward jouit en plusieurs jets au fond de la capote comme j'avalais toute la semence d'Emmett sans en laisser une seule goutte.

Deux orgasmes en si peu de temps, à coup sûr ils voulaient ma peau. Nous étions tous les trois en sueur. Emmett eut la bonne idée de nous servir un verre. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé tout en sirotant notre boisson. Notre pause dura l'espace d'un instant. Ils ne me laissèrent aucun répit, ils ne voulaient certainement pas que j'ai le temps de réfléchir et de m'en aller. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'après cette expérience sur le bar je n'avais aucune intention de partir, je comptais bien profiter de cette soirée au maximum.

Emmett fut le premier au garde à vous et attaqua ma bouche. Son baiser était langoureux et ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Edward appréciait le spectacle, légèrement en retrait, avec son sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise. J'étais à nouveau excitée comme jamais. Emmett crocheta mes hanches et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Il continuait de me dévorer la bouche tandis qu'il effleurait mon sexe de son gland protégé. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi tant et si bien que je crus m'effondrer de plaisir. Son étreinte me brûlait de l'intérieur, c'était orgasmique comme sensation. Il s'allongea sur le canapé pour avoir un autre angle de pénétration et me laissa le chevaucher.

Edward se décida aussitôt à participer et approcha son membre dressé près de ma bouche. Je lui fis alors une petite gâterie mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus. Il caressa ma chute de reins et parsema mon cou de baisers tout en glissant lentement une de ses mains de mon omoplate jusqu'à mon entrée interdite. Je sentis un doigt me titiller. Je me raidis instantanément.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir… Détends-toi, je te promets que tu vas adorer… **Mechuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa voix rauque ce qui embrasa tous mes sens.

Emmett arrêta ses pénétrations et caressa ma féminité uniquement de ses doigts. Il choya particulièrement mon clitoris ce qui me fit oublier le traitement d'Edward. En effet, celui-ci s'activait sur mon petit trou. Il récupérait ma cyprine et me lubrifiait avec. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents et tendres. Il prenait son temps et faisait tout pour que je ne souffre pas. Emmett me pénétra doucement de sa longueur et Edward l'accompagna de son côté avec deux doigts. C'était étrange comme sentiment, je me sentais écartelée de tous les côtés mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Edward stoppa sa pénétration et je ressentis un immense vide. Ce fut bref car il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. Une fois tous les deux enfoncés à l'intérieur de moi, ils me laissèrent quelques minutes pour souffler.

**- Ca va ma belle ?** Me demandèrent-ils simultanément.

J'acquiesçais en silence, c'était trop intense pour moi, j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Ils s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et s'accordèrent dans leurs coups de buttoir. Ils juraient à tout va et ça me rendait toute chose. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire à quel point c'était exquis. Tous les deux touchaient à chaque pénétration des points sensibles qui m'étaient inconnus jusque là. Je n'étais plus que lave en fusion. Je ne gémissais pas, je pleurnichais sous leurs assauts. Ils accélérèrent le rythme afin de nous délivrer.

Une décharge électrique me traversa le corps des pieds à la tête et j'atteignis alors le nirvana hurlant ma jouissance. Je convulsai et me resserrai sur leurs deux membres ce qui entraîna l'orgasme de mes deux apollons. Nous étions tous les trois ivres de bonheur. J'étais épuisée par tout le plaisir qu'ils m'avaient offert.

Emmett partit récupérer une couverture et je me retrouvai allongée sur le canapé entre les bras de ces deux hommes qui continuaient à me caresser tendrement. Il était trop tard pour penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous aurions bien le temps demain de réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes. Nous vivions dans la ville du péché alors pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est donc repue et heureuse que je m'endormis au creux de leurs bras alors qu'ils me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.


End file.
